Silently Wishing
by PhoenixAdeptRogue
Summary: Haseo is lost, tired of fighting, he just wants Shino to wake up. Memories both good and bad flood his mind. Will the memories of Shino give him the courage to move forward? Slightly HaseoxShino Please Review!


Title: Silently Wishing

Rating: All Ages (really nothing bad in it other than a little violence...but it chibi .)

Copyright: If I owned .hack/gu in any way I would have my own little army of death grunties...but sadly this isn't the case.

Summary: Haseo has wandered to the sacred cathedral to ponder. Lets see what happens.

Author's Note: Ewwo! Hope you enjoy this fic. That I made so humbly during work cuz there was nothing better to do.

Crimson orbs looked up at the empty alter located at the front of the empty cathedral. So many memories flooded his restless mind. The memory of when he fought Tri-edge and lost. The pain he felt as his body was thrown when Tri-edge deflected his attacks.. The feeling of like the life was drained from him as he was being data drained. The emptiness he felt as all his hard work to level up just so he could avenge Shino gone in the fraction of a second.

"Shino..."he called out her name, the name echoing off the walls. He looked down at the ground. The memory of Shino with him in the cathedral. Her eyes full of calm and wisdom looking up at the empty alter.

"_Once there was a statue here of a girl in chains. Now she is not here anymore." _

"_What happened to her?" _

"_I don't know, maybe she got bored and left this place." _

"Shino, I miss you," he confessed aloud to the cathedral. He felt so tired; tired of fighting, tired of G.U., tired of AIDA. He wished Shino would just wake up, regain her consciousness, and they be able to talk again like they use to.

"_You are brave, Haseo. You are braver than anyone. I know you aren't the type to give in. You are brave enough to fight anything that stands in your way." _

Why had she gained so much confidence in him in such little time? Back then he was still a clueless noob, but what was he now? The Terror of Death? A PKK?

"_You are you, Haseo." _

"Heh, that is something you would say isn't it, Shino?" he asked aloud, looking back up at the empty alter. Had the girl really disappeared because was bored or was there another reason?

He stood up from where he had been sitting and walked towards the empty alter. He froze, his eyes widening at the sight of Shino in front of him. Her back was facing him, her head lifted as if she was looking up at the empty alter.

"Shi...Shino?!" he gasped, his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder. He felt tears forming in his eyes. When his hand touched her shoulder, her shoulder turned to static. He blinked; her body wasn't real.

He took a step back. What was this? Why was this here? This wasn't Shino. Her body turned slightly and she looked over her shoulder. Her amethyst eyes met his crimson ones. There was a small smile formed on her face.

"_Be strong, Haseo." _

He blinked as the sound of static filled his ears. He watched her mouth move but he couldn't hear the words she spoke. Her body suddenly became static and just as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone.

"Shino, wait!" he cried out but it was no use. Besides, he knew that hadn't been the real Shino. The real Shino was still in a coma lying in a hospital bed. He knew she would stay that way, stay comatose until he solved the mystery of The World.

When he had walked into that empty cathedral earlier he had felt exhausted and lost. Now he had a determination set in him. The words that Shino had said still ran fresh through his mind. He looked up at the alter, taking a step forward so that he was standing where 'Shino' had been.

"I promise, I promise I will avenge you. You will be able to open your eyes again. We will be able to talk with one another again," he said to the empty church. His fist clenched, and a grin formed on his face as he turned to walk out of the cathedral.

Later...

He looked down at the comatose patient. The beeps of her respirator made a nice melody with the other noises from machines that kept her body stable. Even thought she was comatose he couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked.

A finger came up to trace her pale cheek. He silently wished that she would flinch to his touch; for her eyes to open and see who was touching her. Sadly, none of this came to pass.

"I promise, I promise, Shino," he said to her before bending down and kissing her lightly on the forehead. Even then, he silently wished that those eyes would open and meet his.


End file.
